(1) Field of the Invention
This invention is related to a bar table and, more particularly to a portable folding bar table.
(2) Description of Related Art
Prior art conventional bar tables are well known and have been in use for a number of years. Reference is made to the following few exemplary U.S. Patent Publications, including U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,101,000; 6,918,640; 6,957,876; 5,915,602; 5,382,087; 5,184,886; 4,147,395; 4,736,918; 4,037,896; 2,801,893; 1,800,075; 1,143,489; D448,391; and D342,392; and U.S. Patent Application Publications 20060038467; 20060017354; 20060163975; and 20050035693. Regrettably, most prior art conventional bar tables are not truly portable and suffer from obvious disadvantages in that they cannot be quickly and easily assembled and disassembled, and are bulky.
Accordingly, in light of the current state of the art and the drawbacks to current bar tables mentioned above, a need exists for a portable bar table that would be truly portable and that would be easily assembled for use and disassemble for transport.